Nabokov
by Miss Selah
Summary: 100themes!Challenge, pt 2. Premovie. Sometimes future sight can be a curse... especially when your wife is only seven years old. Newest:Cut. The young Queen wanted to be loved.
1. Introductions

**Title**: Nabokov

**Author**: Miss Selah

**Summary**: 100themes!Challenge, pt 2. Premovie. Sometimes future sight can be a curse... especially when your wife is only seven years old.

**Genre**: Friendship / Family / Romance

**Rating**: K

**A/N**: This is the Variation 2 of the 100 themes challenges. All in all, by the time that I have completed the 100themes! Challenges, I will have 5 stories that are 10K on the nose.

**A/N2**: Variation 1 of the 100themese!Challenges can be read on this site. It is entitled Man of Devotion. It is an action adventure-y romance that has been pretty well received. It is completed. If you enjoy this, or would like to get a better understanding of the 100themes!Challenges, please check it out.

**A/N3**: As always, I owe this story to the 100themes!Challenge community on Deviantart. Please check them out at your earliest convenience, and if you participate, please link me. I want to read what you have written!

.

.

.  
**Introduction**

His faeries'd ran away to the human world again, curse the lot of them.

"This isn't how I thought I'd spend forever..." Jareth griped.

The tinkling of bells caught his ear.

"Gotcha..." he pounced from the bushes, and stumbled over a child.

"Ouch..." he muttered, right before someone konked him. "OUCH! What was THAT for?!"

His back was to the ground and covered in mud, and a little girl glared, holding his faeries close.

Suddenly struck with a vision of his future, Jareth groaned.

"You could've hurt them!"

He couldn't think of a worse way to meet his future Queen.


	2. Love

**Love**

The Goblin King was a title that had to be earned, and Jareth was the master of all Goblins; which meant that he had been involved with all kinds of shenanigans.

But this was a first.

"Stupid!" The young girl chastised boldly, swatting him again on the head with the stick that she brandished like a sword. "Just charging around like a big oaf! You could have really hurt someone!"

Jareth stared, balking, and for the first time in his considerably long life, not believing his future-sight. _This_ was the girl that he was destined to fall in love with!?


	3. Light

**Light**

"Well? Do you have anything to say?"

She'd released her hold on his faeries and they'd fluttered behind their tiny champion, the ringing of their bells highly reminiscent of light laughter. As for the champion herself, she stood tall and brave unafraid of him - HIM! The Goblin King!

Where had the days gone that children would quiver in their beds just thinking his name? Because Jareth would have really liked to know!

"Well?"

"S-sorry?" He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say; he'd never been chastised before. "Who are you, anyway?"

The girl blinked, startled. "I'm Sarah Williams."


	4. Dark

**Dark**

"When someone gives you their name, it's rude not to give them yours back."

_Presumptuous girl, isn't she?_ Jareth thought.

"Jareth," he offered up for her amusement. "My name is Jareth."

"Jareth doesn't sound like a real name to me," Sarah said warily. "And why are you dressed like you're in a play, Jareth?" Sarah asked cynically.

The nympette's dark eyes turned up to him, framed by heavy lashes, and he was in awe of her.

"Are you supposed to be some kind of Prince Charming or something?"

Jareth laughed. "Hardly!" Then stared. "Why?" He asked. "Are you a princess?"


	5. Rot

**Rot**

****Paradoxically, her eyes stared back at him, both innocent and ancient in a single glance.

"How can I be a princess?" She asked with a cynical sneer. "I'm only seven years old."

"What a bunch of rot," Jareth admonished. "Seven year old girls are all princesses; didn't you know that?"

There was a call, and Sarah looked back, then to the faeries. "I have to go," she said, and with a flash of long, lean pale legs, she disappeared into the thicket.

The faeries wept at her passage, but Jareth just stared, knowing that he would see her again soon.


	6. Break

**Break **

The doors to the Underground are everywhere, if you know what to look for, and because it's always present in some form, the boundaries are often crossed by mistake.

While Jareth could cross between lands at a whim, the ethereal faery doors were still a mystery, even to him. So while he broke down the world and passed through to his own, he was unaware that he was setting in motion a series of cataclysmic events that would, eventually, put that dark haired child child on the throne as his queen.

But the faerys knew, and laughed about it mischievously.


	7. Heaven

**Heaven  
**

* * *

Jareth didn't often return to the heavenly, gilded Fae Courts, but when he did, he went straight to his mother - The Prophetess.

"The Queen you spoke of once before," Jareth said as he approached. "Why didn't you warn me she would only be a child?"

"Here is vision and voice," a pale hand rose in warning, "an empty seat in the high hall, an absence of the old wise ways. My blind eyes have seen through the silent shroud. Shall I speak more? Grow silent? Sink down?" Her smile was gentle at her son. "Nothing frees us from fate."


	8. Away

Away

.

.

.

.

.

It was not as though _Toby_ was the first thing that the ungrateful girl child had wished away, although Jareth could remember the event from the distant future as clearly as if it were happening tomorrow.

It had started with little things... a piece of homework here, a broken trinket there.

And it was not as though Jareth did not find it humbling to be at the beck and call of a child, but there was something about the sweet innocence in her eyes that took the bitter bite out of the way that he could deny the child nothing.


	9. Cut

_Cut_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sarah was cutting colorful triangles of construction paper when she unknowingly called him. Jareth hid himself just beyond the veil of her view, waiting to see what she wanted.

Pulling apart her paper, Jareth was impressed with snowflakes she'd created. From her pleased smile, so was she.

"Look, daddy!" She padded into Robert's office. "I made them for you!"

Robert didn't look up from his computer as he kicked the door shut in Sarah's face.

As she stood in the hallway quietly trying not to cry, Jareth was suddenly overwhelmed with her desire.

The young Queen wanted to be loved.


End file.
